beginning of something
by LastMelodya
Summary: Selain matanya, Naruto tak yakin ada hal lain dalam diri Haruno Sakura yang membuatnya tertarik. [ untuk narusaku day ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** ditulis untuk merayakan japanese official narusaku day. semoga nggak pada lupa dengan hari ini ya :') oh ya, sebenarnya fik ini merupakan bagian dari proyek dadakan saya dengan **Aika Namikaze**. _tema_ yang kami ambil saling berhubungan, _bukan ceritanya_ ya,tapi _temanya_. dan punya nika akan di-publish menyusul secepatnya :') semoga bisa menghibur para nsl yang mungkin lukanya kebuka lagi di last episode anime naruto kemarin ehehe. enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _untuk narusaku day 2017_

 **.**

 **beginning of something**

 **.**

* * *

 **i. [b]**

Selain matanya yang hijau dan punya sejuta penuh akan percaya diri ketika ditatap, Naruto tak yakin ada hal lain dalam diri Haruno Sakura yang membuatnya tertarik.

Tidak wawasannya yang lebih luas dari bentang semesta, tidak keangkuhannya yang menyaingi tinggi Everest, bagi Naruto, Sakura hanya gadis biasa yang bermodal otak dan keangkuhan sana-sini. Sakura tak pernah tersenyum dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenal, gadis itu juga tak akan meminta maaf kalau-kalau bahunya tak sengaja menabrak bahu lain di tengah antrean Universitas atau kesesakan tertentu. Ia hanya akan menatap—mata kepada mata dan memutuskan dengan perspektif sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Walau ia salah, ia tak akan menganggapnya _salah_.

Maka dari itu, Naruto sedikit—banyak, mengenyit dengan penolakan yang sudah berada pada ujung lidah ketika Kakashi memberi tugas padanya;

"Beberapa waktu lalu Haruno Sakura baru mendapatkan gelar sebagai Duta Universitas, jadi, kita akan meliputnya untuk UnivMagz edisi minggu depan. Tenten yang akan jadi jurnalisnya, dan Naruto akan jadi fotografernya."

Ia tak punya waktu untuk menolak. Dan lagi pula, jika Kakashi sudah berbicara, tak ada lagi yang bisa menyanggah Pimpinan Redaksi UnivMagz tersebut.

Maka Naruto hanya mengumpat dalam hati, berkata pada Tenten bahwa ia hanya akan datang ketika sesi pemotretan saja dan keluar dari ruangan khusus UKM Jurnalistik.

Ia butuh sesapan nikotin.

.

* * *

 **ii. [e]**

Sejauh yang Sakura ingat, Namikaze Naruto tak jauh dari bayang-bayang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang punya banyak teman namun selalu mendedikasikan waktunya lebih banyak untuk _berkeliaran_ dibanding untuk mengerjakan skripsi yang batas waktunya semakin tipis. Mereka ke kampus dengan kasualitas yang umum, rambut berantakan, dan uaran nikotin di sela jari-jemari. Ironisnya, hampir lebih dari setengah mahasiswi Universitas Konoha menganggap itu adalah hal keren.

Mereka bilang Namikaze Naruto keren.

"Kau bisa pura-pura membaca buku, atau sedang menulis, atau tersenyum ke kamera, terserah lah."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kamera DSLR-nya ke arah Sakura yang tak bergerak. Mereka berada di ruang kelas kosong, ruang yang mereka pakai atas permintaan Naruto. Ia bahkan tak memperkenalkan diri ketika baru datang tadi, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa Naruto tak ingin bersahabat lebih jauh.

Maka dari itu, ia pun akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat.

"Aku tak suka berpura-pura di depan kamera," Sakura menyahut.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kamera di sebelah wajahnya sudah hampir terpasang namun akhirnya kembali ia turunkan.

"Kalau begitu, bergaya sesukamu saja."

Sakura mampu mendengar sarkasme itu—sarkasme yang mungkin juga sama dengan miliknya ketika ia sendiri berbicara. Sesaat ia memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang sudah kembali berpaling pada kameranya; alisnya mengerut, matanya yang biru tegas-tegas mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai situasi ini.

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja. Ia menegakkan tubuh, melipat kedua tangan dan bersandar di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas; jenis senyum yang kemudian teman-temannya kenal dengan _senyuman angkuh_.

Tapi,

kurva kecil itu menghilang ketika tetiba Naruto kembali menurunkan kameranya. Garis tajam matanya dapat Sakura lihat di antara dahinya yang mengerut. Ia menatap Sakura sesaat, untuk kemudian memilih mengambil langkah-langkah kecil. Mendekati Sakura.

Yang selanjutnya Sakura ingat adalah tangan Naruto menyentuh kedua bahunya, menekannya dengan intensitas sedang dan membuatnya melepaskan lipatan tangan. Safir itu menatapnya tepat di mata, bersinar dan seolah mampu meledakkan supernova di dalam sana. Katanya, "Untuk ukuran gadis pintar yang punya tatapan memikat, gayamu itu terlampau kaku, tahu." Sebelah tangan Naruto berpindah menuju pipi Sakura, terus menyusur, ke sudut bibir Sakura, menyentuhnya seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar, menekannya—lembut, dan berkata dalam bisikan kecil. "Kau itu cantik kalau _benar-benar_ tersenyum."

Mungkin Sakura tak begitu ingat momen setelahnya. Hanya saja, setelah itu, sentuhan lembut akan jemari panjang Naruto tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

* * *

 **iii. [g]**

Naruto menatap lembar-lembar kertas di tangannya.

Di luar hujan, Naruto menyulut puntung rokok barunya. Ia dapat menghidu uaran petrikor dari luar, tapi ada satu aroma yang selalu menghampiri ketika ia kembali melihat hasil pemotretan sore itu; harum Sakura.

Naruto tak pernah tahu jika ada hal lain dalam diri gadis itu yang mampu menyita perhatiannya. Ia sudah cukup dengan mata _emerald_ dan senyum angkuhnya. Seharusnya gadis itu tak mampu menembus batas pemikirannya.

Tapi, harum Sakura yang selembut musim semi (dan juga tekstur lembut di atas kulit pipi dan bibirnya) membuat Naruto pusing. Ia bahkan tak ingin aroma nikotin menghilangkannya, maka dari itu, ia menyurukkan rokoknya ke dalam asbak, membiarkan dirinya berbaring dengan kepalan penuh lembar berobjek merah muda, dan membiarkan matanya meneliti satu-persatu foto itu.

"Aku membenci gadis ini, kan?"

Naruto meringis pelan.

"Oi, gadis sombong, jangan coba-coba menarik perhatianku, ya!"

Tapi malam itu, ia tertidur dengan foto Sakura dalam pelukan.

.

* * *

 **iv. [i]**

Ketika UnivMagz edisi terbaru terbit, Naruto mengantarkan satu eksemplar kepadanya.

"Ini, gratis untuk kontributor."

Sakura merotasi netra dan siap-siap menyingkir dari sana. Tapi tangan Naruto yang hangat lebih dulu menahan pergelangannya, memutar arahnya, dan memaksa Sakura terjebak dalam pandangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk majalah gratisnya. Atau konten positifnya. Atau …," Naruto memainkan matanya. "… atau sesi pemotretannya."

Ada yang memanas di belah-belah pipinya. Sakura tak suka bertindak lemah di depan seseorang, maka ia terus mengangkat wajah dan tak sedikit pun berpaling dari Naruto. Meski pipinya memanas, meski angin-angin mulai datang membawa serta aroma Naruto yang—ugh—begitu harum, Sakura tetap membalas tatapannya.

Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini. Namun tangan dan _tatapan_ Naruto yang masih menaut tak mengizinkannya.

"Cepatlah. Sesulit itu, ya, mengucapkan terima kasih?"

 _Cih_ —Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap safir Naruto. "T-Terima kasih."

Yang selanjutnya dilihat Sakura adalah satu cengiran, seperti matahari.

Dan warna senja di belakang pria itu entah bagaimana menjadi kalah terang.

.

* * *

 **v. [n]**

Selain matanya yang hijau dan punya sejuta penuh akan percaya diri ketika ditatap, Naruto pada akhirnya mengerti ada banyak hal yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura terlihat menarik.

Sakura punya senyum manis yang semanis aromanya, ia punya rambut merah muda yang tak sekasual gadis-gadis lainnya, ia punya kulit dan bibir halus yang mampu mencandunya melebihi candu-candu yang dilakukan nikotin kepadanya, ia juga punya otak, punya pengetahuan yang menjadikannya gadis paling cerdas di Universitas. Dan itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti akan benci-benci buta yang diampunya selama ini akan sosok itu.

Itu adalah seminggu setelah terakhir kali Naruto bertemu dengannya (setelah senja hari tak terlupakan ketika Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sedikit terpaksa) ketika Naruto menemukan dirinya terjaga hingga melampaui larut malam. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap satu foto Sakura yang ia tempel di sana, satu foto di mana senyum itu terlihat begitu manis. Dalam genggamannya ada ponsel, sudah belasan menit tertahan di satu nomor kontak yang bertuliskan satu nama; Haruno Sakura.

Besok adalah hari Minggu, dan Naruto sudah tak mampu menahan desak-desak hatinya untuk mengajak gadis itu pergi. Berdua. Atau perlukah ia menyebutnya _dating_?

Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto mengajak seorang gadis berkencan, tapi entah mengapa, rasanya begitu berbeda. Karena ini Haruno Sakura. Karena ini bukan gadis-gadis biasa yang sering ia temui di luar ruang Jurnalistik ataupun yang diam-diam memberinya hadiah di sudut kelas.

"Sial, mengapa aku jadi pengecut seperti ini, sih?"

Tapi, setelah itu, pada akhirnya, toh, Naruto bergerak juga. Ia kembali pada cermin dan menatap senyum Sakura lagi—yang tidak angkuh, yang tidak sombong, hanya tulus. Dan jemarinya dengan begitu saja bergerak menekan tombol hijau di layar. Sepersekian detik ia menunggu, _tut tut_ menyebalkan dan membuat kepalanya dikelilingi rasa pening, tapi di dering-dering terakhir ketika Naruto hampir putus asa, pada akhirnya teleponnya dijawab.

 _"Ya?"_

Bukan _halo_ , bukan _moshi-moshi_. Tipikal Sakura sekali, eh?

"Aa halo, Sakura—chan?" Naruto mengabaikan desah napas heran dari entitas di seberang sana. "Maaf mengganggu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

 _"Katakan saja."_

Naruto mengulum senyum. Jika seperti ini, mungkin ia tak akan pernah bosan. Sakura akan terus membuatnya penasaran akan sifat tak biasanya itu.

Jadi, "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan."

Ada hening yang datang sepersekian menit kemudian. Hingga akhirnya, tawa kecil yang berasal dari Sakura membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Gadis itu masih melesakkan tawanya. Meski diam-diam Naruto menukai derai nada itu, tapi ia akan melesapkan senyum untuk dirinya saja.

 _"Sesulit itu, ya, berkata langsung padaku?"_ Sakura kembali pada sarkasme tipikalnya. Kemudian melanjutkan. _"Kalau kau ingin berkencan, kau harus mengajakku secara langsung, jangan lewat telepon. Aku tak akan menerima ajakan kencan dari lelaki pengecut."_

Dan telepon ditutup.

Naruto terperanjat tak bergerak, membiarkan mulutnya melingkar membentuk huruf 'o' besar saat akhirnya kembali tersadar. Dan tertawa kencang.

"Astaga. Gadis ini, benar-benar …"

Naruto berbalik dan merebahkan tubuh. Pada akhirnya, bibirnya mengurva lebar mengingat segalanya. Senyum Sakura, suara Sakura, tatapan Sakura, sampai tawa kecil gadis itu barusan.

Pertemuan mereka memang tidak diawali dengan hal-hal meyenangkan. Tapi Naruto yakin, ia bisa memulainya dengan lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Ia akan memulainya _lagi_.

Dan larut malam itu, Naruto tak bisa tidur hingga pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
